Resonance
by BreadLevi
Summary: Alfred and his brother Matthew are weapons who are transferring to the DWMA to receive their meisters. Alfred gets paired with Arthur Kirkland, a stubborn English man. They have trouble getting along at first but eventually become dependent on each other, but will it be enough to save them.
1. Chapter 1

The car ride was more than unpleasant it was just plain terrifying for both the brothers. Alfred and Matthew where twins in physical appearance but they were like day and night. Alfred normally being the more outgoing one was rendered silent, merely sitting next to his younger brother. Something the brothers never grew out of, even at the ages of 17 was the need to hold the others hand when they were scared. Hand in hand they followed the driver into the new school they had transferred to, the DWMA which was a school for their type of people. This was another quality they shared, their weapon blood. Alfred was a battle axe weapon who, according to Matthew who has wielded him more than once, was an elegant long staff axe with gold every now and then. Matthew was a crossbow weapon who didn't need to be reloaded due to the fact that he shot soul wavelength and was made of a charming type of wood.

Today is their first day at the school and they would be receiving their meisters chosen by death himself. "Its ok Matt, I'm here" Alfred smiled giving his brother a reassuring gentle squeeze. "I'm so scared Al, what of our meisters don't like us" Matthew visibly trembled. "Don't worry, lord Death chose them according to our soul wavelengths" Alfred reminded him. "Besides, if they don't then we can just be like the cool duo Bonny and Clyde who were both weapons" Alfred punched the air in front of him. "Al, they were criminals" Matthew sighed but gave a small smile at his brother's attempt.

As they reached the long corridor that lead to Death himself their escort stayed behind to allow them privacy. "Come in, come in!" was heard from down the hallway. With one final glance at each other they entered the hall and made their way down. The room came into view and soon they ended up in the death room. Death was there along with two other boys around their age. "Aw how cute and brotherly! I just want to kiss you two!" the taller of the two men spoke in a French accent. "Shut it and pay attention" the shorter man snapped. The brothers inched closer when death motioned them too. "Don't be frightened, they don't bite" death joked in his happy tone voice.

"Now since you two are new and don't have meisters these two are weaponless I took it upon myself to match you perfectly" lord Death began. "this here is Arthur Kirkland, he is a top student at soul sensing and has powerful magic abilities. Even so he needs a weapon or he will be left behind and cannot advance." Death motioned to the shorter of the two who bowed revealing his cape "pleasure". "This is Francis Bonnefoy, our top student at multi resonance. Francis is compatible with a multitude of weapons yet can never fully resonate with any of them." Death finished their introduction. Next he moved to introduce the twins. "Alfred Jones, long staff battle axe weapon. I've watched them closely and Alfred seems to be able to also sense souls but the method is unclear." "Matthew Williams, crossbow weapon. Instead of actual ammunition he shoots wavelength that can inflict soul damage".

"Woo, what a mouthful" lord death finished. "Now that we all know each other let's begin. Alfred Jones step forth" lord Death motioned. Alfred looked at Matthew and let go of his brother's hand for the first time since they began their trip here. "Your ideal meister is Arthur Kirkland. Kirkland please go greet your new weapon. Matthew Williams, your ideal mester is Francis Bonnefoy, Francis please go greet your new weapon".

"Hello!" Alfred said a little too loudly and shyly offered his trembling hand to Arthur. As Arthur took his hand to shake it something clicked, suddenly Alfred wasn't scared anymore and he could smell something sweet. "Wha…" Arthur didn't get to finish his sentence because death motioned them back. "You two know the rules, all weapons and meisters must live together to strengthen the bond. Here are your apartment keys" lord Death handed them to the two meisters. "Now be on your way and make nice" he waved them goodbye.

As they entered the forest that was in between the school and housing spaces no one spoke. Alfred and Matthew beside each other and Arthur and Francis next to them. Without thinking twice Matthew reached for his brother's hand that didn't resist. "You two sure do love each other" Francis saw their move. "Leave them alone, can't you see their already warming up to us." Arthur defended. "It's just something we do when were unsure of something" Alfred answered for them both. "Awe there's no need to be scared, of us." Francis stood in front of them smiling. "Plus to celebrate us not flunking out due to not having weapons we made reservations at one of the most expensive places in town!" Francis waved his arms around dramatically. "This way we can get to K now each other better" Arthur said opening a book he pulled from his book bag. Once they made it to the apartments Alfred said goodbye to Matthew until tonight at seven.

In the apartment Alfred saw that it was bigger than he thought. "Whoa" Alfred gasped at the normal sized plush couch. "Where are our rooms?" Alfred peered down the small hallway. "Here" Arthur opened the door at the end only to find a single bed and only one room. "What a rip off man!" Alfred exclaimed. "If you don't like it then kindly leave" Arthur mumbled. "I don't mean you, I mean that we only get one bed and were guys or…" Alfred tried to correct himself but failed. "I'll just unpack" he quickly opened his American flag themed suitcase pulling out his cloths. "Where do I put these?" Alfred asked still unsure how to speak if at all to his new meister. "There's an empty drawer on the cabinet next to you." Arthur plopped himself on the bed with a book. "So… um… how are you?" Alfred asked unsurely because he wanted to make conversation but at the same time he was scared and would rather be with Matthew watching TV back home. Arthur let out a sigh and turned to face the blushing American. "Well since we're supposed to be weapon and meister would you like to go outside and see how we resonate?" Arthur offered. "Sure!" Alfred said too loudly but he was grateful to leave the awkward space.

"Alright, transform Alfred" Arthur instructed once they were far enough. "Gotcha!" Alfred transformed into his axe form which was better at sensing wavelengths. Arthur caught Alfred but not without some troubles. "You are heavy!" Arthur struggled to hold Alfred. "I am not you're just weak!" Alfred's voice sounded from within the axe. "Why did you just get heavier?!" Arthur exclaimed. "If Mattie can wield me than a meister who has been in training for like forever can wield me" Alfred said defensively. "Shut it you twit" Arthur snapped. "How did I even get paired with you?" at that word Alfred transformed back into his human form "Fine if you don't want me then I'll leave and you can fail" Alfred turned back to the house.

"NO WAIT!" Arthur lunged at Alfred's feet knocking him down. "PLEASE DON'T GO! I NEED YOU. I REALLY DO!" Arthur begged. "I CANNOT FAIL THIS SCHOOL. I CANNOT GO BACK HOME!" he was inches away from Alfred's face. "Alright! I'll stay but let's do this right" Alfred held out his forearm for Arthur to hold. The next half hour was spent attempting to find each other's wavelength. "C'mon Artie!" Alfred whined. "How long is it going to take you to find me wavelength?" he rolled onto the grass where they settled. "Don't call me Artie and can you shut your mouth I'm trying to concentrate" Arthur had his eyes closed. Just then Alfred had an incredible idea, 'It has to work! It works with Mattie' Alfred reached for Arthurs hand. Arthur jumped at the sudden contact and was about to say some non-holy words to Alfred but was cut off by the intense blue soul he saw. "I found it" Arthur's words where barely a whisper, he was mesmerized by the color and the gentle warmth he felt coming from Alfred's soul.

"Hey Artie can I ask you something?" Alfred broke the silence. "What and don't call me Artie" Arthur kept his eyes closed. "What kind of cologne are you wearing?" Alfred said as he sniffed the air. "What… cologne?" Arthur opened his eyes giving the American a confused look. "It's just since we met in the death room I've been smelling something sweet, it's like tea or something" Alfred looked away thinking about how stupid he sounded. "I know it's stupid right" Alfred let go of Arthur hand and as he did the scent faded out to more of an after smell. "No it's not stupid maybe you are one of those soul trackers" Arthur said hopeful. "What the fuck is a soul tracker" Alfred said sounding slightly too harsh. "Haven't you heard of a soul tracker? It's a type of ability that lets the user smell a soul, wavelength or even the resonance of a different meister and weapon" Arthur recited it as if from a book.

"Any way we should get inside, our dinner will be starting soon and punctuality is important" Arthur got up and headed inside. Alfred could handle sharing a room but changing in front of Arthur was another story. He stood there pouting fresh out of the shower and in a towel only. "Please go stand outside" Alfred begged Arthur who was debating with himself about what shirt to wear. "Alfred, we are going to be roommates for a while so just get used to changing in front of me" Arthur shamelessly began taking his shirt off. "I can't, I'm embarrassed" Alfred whispered more to himself than to respond. Arthur walked over to Alfred and yanked his towel off smiling to himself at the squeak Alfred gave. "Now go put on some cloths" Arthur put the towel away.

"Arthur you huge ass!" Alfred scrambled to cover himself but had some trouble due to the fact he wasn't 'small' down there. Once fully dressed and fully embarrassed Alfred sat down on the couch still blushing. 'Great. One day in and he's seen me naked' Alfred avoided looking at Arthur as he came down. "Are you ready" Arthur asked. "I don't know are you going to strip me again before we leave?" Alfred mocked. "Don't be such a brat if it will make you happy when we get back I'll let you look at me naked" Arthur smirked. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Alfred stormed out and walked to the address they had received not looking if Arthur was following. "Can I tell you something?" Arthur chimed behind Alfred. "What?" Alfred snapped. "You are good looking above and below" Arthur joked only wanting to see Alfred embarrassed again.

Alfred came to a dead stop and put his hands to his face. "Can we just walk" Alfred's voice shook. Arthur could see how red he was. "Alfred you know I'm joking right?" Arthur asked sincerely. Alfred kept silent until they were greeted by Matthew and Francis. Matthew went up to his brother and took his hand. "Al what's wrong your red?" Matthew whispered. "Nothing, I'm fine" Alfred felt much more comfortable holding his brothers hand.

The dinner went on smoothly with Francis talking about the elegant shade of purple Matthew's soul was and Arthur telling about the intensity of Alfred's soul. The dinner was paid for and they left feeling stuffed. "Mon dieu look at the time, let us be going" Francis motioned for Matthew to follow. "Bye Alfred and good luck" Matthew gave Alfred a hug and followed Francis to their apartment. The walk home was silent.

"Thank you" Alfred whispered to Arthur who was occupied with kicking a rock. "For what?" Arthur looked up. "For welcoming me and Mattie so well" he smiled. "Its Matthew and myself" Arthur corrected "never the less you are welcome. To be honest I didn't think you would even like me, people find me too assertive and boring" Arthur admitted. "Really? I agree with the assertive part but you're interesting to me" Alfred smiled back. "You even have a funny accent and massive eyebrows" Alfred let out a boisterous laugh. "Shut up you have a bubble butt" Arthur retorted. They looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. The remainder of the walk was held in a comfortable silence. 'Maybe he isn't so bad' Alfred felt himself humming, something he only did with Matthew.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

That night had been an experience all its own, it began with Alfred offering to let Arthur sleep on the bed so he could be a hero while Arthur insisted that Alfred slept on the bed so he could be a gentleman. In the end they both ended up on the floor, one on each side.

In the morning Alfred was the first awake at seven. He stumbled his way to the kitchen where he had his coffee that he brought from home. After about thirty minutes Alfred heard a thump at the door that told him Arthur was awake. "Good morning!" Alfred smiled up from his word search. "Tea. NOW" Arthur hissed as he flopped in the seat next to Alfred. Alfred giggled and got up to make the tea he had seen in the cabinets earlier.

"Why are you awake so early?" Arthur mumbled from where he had his head in his hands, fighting to stay awake and not kill anyone." I like mornings and nights… I just like to be awake but I can also sleep the entire winter "Alfred rambled on. "I hate everything" Arthur said about to jump Alfred for his 'too happy' attitude. "Not me right?" Alfred smiled handing the cup of tea to the dying Englishman. "Especially you" Arthur sipped his tea letting the liquid settle in his stomach. "How can you be so energetic? My back hurts, my legs hurt and my entire body hurts from sleeping on the ground" Arthur popped his back to make his point.

"It's because I'm not an old man like you" Alfred went back to his coffee and puzzle. "EXCUSE ME BUT I AM ONLY ONE YEAR OLDER THAN YOU" Arthur had the urge to smack the American. "Anyway what are we doing today?" hope sounded in Alfred's voice. "Going to school? What else?" Arthur looked up. "What?! So soon?" Alfred whined. "It's your fault for arriving on a Sunday" Arthur put his cup in the sink along with Alfred's American flag mug.

The rest of the morning went by smoothly until it was actually time to go to school. "There you two are" Francis greeted them as they entered the campus grounds. "Come you two, let us introduce you to the school" Francis motioned to Matthew and Alfred. "Hey, Ludwig!" Francis waved to a large muscular man. "Oh, hello Francis and Arthur" His thick German accent was prominent. "I want you to meet our new weapons" Francis introduced Matthew and Alfred to Ludwig who was a meister.

"Luddy!" an excited voice approached them. "Hello I'm Feliciano, Luddies weapon!" Feliciano clung to Ludwig's arm. "Please dont call me Luddy" Ludwig blushed at the much smaller man who Alfred assumed to be Italian. "I'm a twin pistol like my brother Lovino!" he gave a hug and kiss to both Alfred and Matthew who let him knowing it was probably part of his culture. "I heard my name mentioned, you bastards better not be talking shit!" an angry slightly shorter man approached. "Brother! Look, Francis and Arthur got their weapons!" Feliciano waved his arms. "Like I care about the French fry and the bad cook!" Lovino smirked at how Arthur glared at him.

"Lovi that is no way to treat friends" Alfred turned around to find a man about his height smiling at the angry Italian. "Shut up Antonio" Lovino muttered. "Hola I'm Antonio and I'm Lovino's meiser" Antonio also greeted with kisses. "You are so gross what if they have diseases?" Lovino made a face at his over friendliness with strangers. "I do not have diseases" Alfred pouted. "Whatever losers, let's go Feli we have better things to do than to chat away" Lovino stalked off with Feliciano, Antonio and Ludwig close behind.

"Don't worry the rest of the school isn't as insane as them" Arthur said sighing. "Hey, look over there" Francis said almost whispering. "Where?" Alfred looked around frantically. "Over to the two large muscular men and the small short man" Francis pointed to the odd looking group. "The tall guy with long hair is Heracles, the guy with the mask is Sadik and the short guy is Kiku, believe it or not he's the meister to those huge guys" Francis waved at them as they passes by. "What? NO way!" Alfred gasped. "Oh and there are other battle axe weapons here too" Arthur said remembering as he passed a poster. "Really? Who?" Alfred brightened at the mention of others like him, maybe they could start a club. "Its Lukas' weapon Matthias and Elizabeta's weapon Gilbert" Arthur thought for a moment.

"Francis! I completely forgot, today the class is outside" Arthur said as the entered the dark room. Alfred and Matthew looked at each other for a while thinking the same thing. "Um… Arthur why are we having class outside?" Alfred asked for the both of them. "It's a soul resonance practice "Arthur led the group to the clear space in the woods behind the school. "If it's a class then where is everyone?" Matthew spoke this time. "Practicing alone" Francis answered giving a wink. "Oh good you're here" someone said from behind. It was a brunet man with glasses and a mole just below his lip. "I am Roderich, the instructor for this class" He adjusted his glasses. "Now if I may be so blunt please demonstrate what you can do so far and I will determine your next step from here" Roderich said taking out a small notebook.

Alfred had stopped listening after the man said hello and instead watched a squirrel burring nuts. Arthur smacked Alfred upside the head to snap him out of his trance, "Hey what was that for?" Alfred yelped at the sudden contact. "Weren't you listening? He said transform" Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred's short attention span. "Alright, alright no need to be violet" Alfred mumbled as he transformed. Matthew had already transformed and was held elegantly by Francis. Arthur caught Alfred with minimal which was a drastic change from their first attempt.

Roderich watched with an interested glint in his eyes, "If possible can you do a resonance?" he placed the book in his coat pocket. "Get ready Alfred" Arthur whispered clutching Alfred's handle. Arthur took deep breaths closing his eyes as he searched for the bright blue light from last time, only this time he didn't plan on only looking at it but actually touching it with his own soul. Alfred on the other hand could smell the sweet scent of Arthur's soul getting stronger, the scent reminded him of fresh tea and the scent after it rains. For a split second Arthur felt his and Alfred's souls touch, the feeling of putting his life into another person hands made him shiver. Then they broke apart, Alfred was flung into a tree and Arthur fell onto the ground, their resonance a fail." I see" Roderich broke the silence appearing to be in deep thought. "Well the only thing I can say is you two need to learn to get along for more than a few seconds."

"Let's try something. Mr. Williams please return to normal and try to resonate with Mr. Jones" Roderich put his hand to his lip and furrowed his eyebrows. Matthew hesitantly took Alfred from Arthur and held him with no effort. "Ready Al?" Matthew said quietly. A muffled 'Yea' was heard as a response. Matthew was frightened to try after seeing what happened with Arthur especially since they have never tried this before. Never the less Matthew closed his eyes and took steady breaths, he instantly heard Alfred's breathing from within and matched it. Matthew felt Alfred's soul bind with his, a feeling he never knew he could have; it was the ultimate form of trust. Matthew slowed down and felt Alfred retract back, he gently him him down and stepped back so Alfred could return to normal. "Did you know brothers have instant connection, even if both are weapons?" Roderich turned to the two meisters who were in awe at the site of Alfred and Matthew resonating.

"That was incredible" Arthur spoke after Roderich left to report to lord Death. "I agree, I never knew you two could do that" Francis laughed nervously. "We didn't either" Matthew whispered. "He said to get to know each other better to strengthen trust." Arthur interrupted the conversation "Let's begin then" he pointed to the brothers. "Um, well, I'm Alfred…" "NOT YOUR NAME YOU TWAT" Arthur face palmed at the American. "Then what?" Alfred pouted drawing in the dirt with a stick. "Tell us about your past or your likes and dislikes" Francis made a tic ac toe board to pass time. "Ok then, um, I like food, dogs and video games" Alfred said enthusiastically.

"I guess we can start there" Arthur sighed not wanting to fight seeing as they shared a room. "Why do you two have different last names?" Arthur asked the question he'd ben wandering about since they met. Alfred paused at the question feeling his face run pale. "Oh… you see" Alfred looked away trying to answer the question without crying or getting angry.

Arthur immediately regretted the question after he saw how Alfred reacted, Matthew wasn't looking too good either. "No its fine, you don't have to answer how about what is your favorite book" Arthur changed his question giving a confused Francis a frightened look. "Well, I like Marvel and DC comics" Alfred said much quieter than his almost scream talking before. "How about we just go home now" Francis looked at his watch that read four pm. The group agreed and walked to their small apartments. Alfred remained silent the entire walk home and Arthur was getting worried, he's never heard Alfred remain quiet for more than one minuet even when he slept he mumbled.

"Alfred please say something" Arthur whispered while Alfred was cooking. "Hm" Alfred said looking up at Arthur but immediately putting his head down "I'm sorry" he said softly. "Alfred" Arthur said with a glint of mischief. Alfred turned around hesitantly "Yea?" He asked. "Bubble butt" Arthur said laughing. Alfred couldn't help but give him a smile for his attempt at making him feel better.

"Arthur if you would you still be my friend even if my past is messes up" Alfred said feeling anxiety clawing at his stomach. "Of corse Alfred but seeing as you are 17 and haven't had enough time to do anything worrisome I would not worry" Arthur said as his stomach rumbled from not eating all day. Alfred had just served their meals when he remembered what he had been wanting to ask Arthur. "Hey Arthur?" He began taking a sip of some coke he had gotten earlier. " Hm?" Arthur said behind the cup of tea. "Do you have any brothers?" Alfred reached for their mail. "Arthur seemed taken back by the question "Yes why?". "We got a letter in the mail saying that your brothers Dylan and Scott where planning on coming over..." Alfred didn't get to finish speaking because of the fact Arthur had begun to choke on his tea.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:

Thank you so much for the reviews! I try to post as much as possible, this is one of my first fanfics so i apologize for anything wrong with it! Thanks again and please review so I know how its doing.

* * *

><p>"Arthur! Arthur are you OK?" Alfred ran over to his friend who had suddenly began to choke. "When are they coming?!" Arthur choked out after he regained the ability to breathe. "I-I don't know the letter doesn't say" Alfred said handing Arthur the letter so he could read it himself.<p>

_Dear shit-head Arthur,_

_This is your favorite brother Scott and I'm sending this because Dylan said it would be rude to drop by without a notice. So here it is, were coming over. _

_Love but not really, Scott_

"Well, it was nice living here while it lasted goodbye Alfred" Arthur reached into the knife drawer for the biggest and sharpest tool he could find. Only succeeding in opening the drawer before it was slammed shut and he was being carried away. "What are you doing?" Arthur struggled against Alfred who set him roughly on the couch. "Suicide is not the answer" Alfred crossed his arms giving Arthur a stern look. "I was not going to kill myself I was going to kill them and I said goodbye because I will be thrown in jail" Arthur explained.

"How about this, when they arrive I'll go stay with Mattie until they leave if that makes you happy" Alfred said knowing his brother can't say no to a guest. "Alright fine but you have to go now and take everything" Arthur said hurriedly. "Why now? The letter just arrived" Alfred didn't like the idea of packing up so soon after he settled. "Scott doesn't give notice time, he probably sent that letter from a hotel a few hours away" Arthur said recalling all the times his brother had taken him home before anything started at parties.

The two had barely began to gather Alfred's things before loud harsh knocking was heard from the front door. "OI BRO ITS US." Someone yelled from outside. "ARTHUR YOU BETTER LET US THE FUCK IN OR ILL BREAK IN" The pounding continued. "Hide!" Arthur hissed pushing Alfred into their small closet. Alfred had to make room with the little space inside so he sat down with his legs to his chest and his ear to the door so he could hear their conversations.

"Arthur you're as ugly and weak as ever!" the person who had been pounding on the door earlier said rather harshly. "I see you are still wearing your Halloween costume, oh wait, that's just your ugly ass face" Arthur responded calmly "Way to go Artie!" Alfred whispered to himself. "Oi! Fuck face!" Another voice was heard. "Get your own luggage next time!" "Calm your balls Dylan" Scott, Alfred assumed, said with a rough laugh.

"Oh good now that the party is here when can you leave?" Arthur asked not wanting to have his brothers here for longer than possible. "No need to be a dick Artie, we'll leave when we can" Scott's heavy footsteps could be heard from where Alfred was. "Don't call me Artie only Al…" Arthur cut off realizing his mistake. Alfred froze inside the closet, it sounded as if Arthur was going to say his name. He positioned himself so he could look through the small hole in the door that Arthur had said was from a failed spell he had attempted to use. The two men he saw looked nothing like Arthur except their massive family eyebrows. The tallest had a dark red and brown head of hair while the other had much lighter hair yet both had freckles like Arthur had but denied each time Alfred pointed them out.

"Oh? Who is this Al you mentioned?" Scott said with a smirk that ticked Arthur off. "Is he your gay lover?" Dylan joined in but his tone was one of curiosity. "I'll have you know that that question is none of your business" Arthur turned red avoiding looking at them. "You are so gay" Scott busted out laughing which only made Arthur turn a darker shade of red. "Shut up I am not…" Arthur said stopping and turning pale. Alfred had sneezed inside the closet and immediately regretted being born 'FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK' Alfred had forgotten his allergies and scrambled to hide behind the cloths.

"Did you hear that?" Dylan looked around and settled outside the closet. "In here" He motioned to Scott to follow in case there was a killer inside and he needed a sacrifice. "STOP DON'T GO INSIDE" Arthur tried to stop them but was pushed away. One, two, three Scott broke down the door scaring Alfred out of his mind, it was a good thing he didn't have to pee. "Well, well, well look at what we have hear" Scott effortlessly lifted Alfred by his shirt. "Please don't kill Arthur! Kill me instead!" Alfred begged the large men. They shared a confused look before laughing at the looks Alfred and Arthur had. "What a gentlemen offering your life for our little brother" Scott placed him gently on the ground.

"Oi Artie! I like this one he's kind of cute". Scott said slapped Alfred on the ass making him yelp slightly. "Hey don't hit him you pair of horny dogs!" Arthur pulled the red American away. "Oh my look at how angry he is because you touched his boyfriend's ass" Dylan made a dramatic pose. "He is NOT my boyfriend he is my roommate and weapon!" Arthur stood taller to attempt to intimidate them. "If he is only what you say then why is there only one room and one bed?" Scott said grinning from ear to ear. Arthur was speechless what could he say to explain that. "Never mind, I don't care who puts their dick up whose ass, I'm tired as shit and I refuse to sleep on the couch" Scott lugged his bag into the room with Dylan close behind. "I call the floor!" he shouted throwing out one pillow and blanket. "Here, you don't need much and try to not have too loud sex tonight" Scott teased slamming the door leaving them in silence.

Alfred looked at Arthur who was still blankly staring after his brothers. "Arthur I'm really sorry my allergies where acting up in the dusty closet I didn't mean for this to happen I'll leave with Mattie forever if you want" Alfred was on his knees looking at the floor as he spoke. A sound he didn't expect to hear startled him from his plea 'is… is Arthur… laughing?' Alfred looked up to see Arthur holding his stomach in pain from laughing too hard. "Arthur…?" Alfred said confused about the entire situation. "They-"Arthur began to speak but was interrupted by another fit of laughter. "They like you" he finished saying trying to control his joy.

Alfred stayed silent still unclear on what that meant. "Don't you see? They like you, they even threw out only one pillow and blanket. They don't care if we have to share." Arthur sat with Alfred genuinely happy that his overprotective and rude brothers finally let him have a friend. "Arthur" Alfred asked the smiling meister as he noticed how much Arthur's scent changed when he was happy. "How will we sleep?" Alfred asked pointing out they had their cloths still on. "We can just sleep in our boxers… You are wearing some right?" Arthur asked not wanting to have his brothers see Alfred in the nude. "Of course I'm wearing boxers!" Alfred snapped blushing. "Then get to it" Arthur began to take his clothes off. "But…" Alfred whispered turning away. "Don't tell me you are still shy? I've seen you naked already" Arthur pointed out. "Don't remind me" Alfred hid his face. Arthur sighed and went up to the blushing American, Arthur pulled Alfred's shirt away leaving him a nervous mess on the ground. "Arthur! What the hell a-again?!" Alfred stuttered using the blanket to hide his torso.

"Take your pants off or I will" Arthur turned away to let him finish. After a few moments of shuffling Arthur turned around to see that Alfred was wrapped in the blanket. "Fine you can keep the blanket and I'll use the pillow" Arthur climbed onto the couch and settled for the night. Alfred laid down and settled on his stomach where he was sure he was safe.

Sometime during the night it had begun to storm harshly thundering and jolting Alfred awake. He got up and shook Arthur harshly "Hey wake up!" he said desperately. Arthur grunted and buried himself deeper into the pillow. "Please Arthur!" Alfred whined. "Bloody what?" Arthur turned to face the American, he was surprised to see a look of panic on the other man's face. "Alfred what's wrong? Did my brothers hurt you?" Arthur asked looking for signs of injury on his weapon. "No it's not that its-"thunder cut Alfred off who jumped on to the couch with the Englishman.

"Alfred are you… Are you afraid of the storm?" Arthur asked as another flash and thunder rumbled through the house making Alfred tremble next to him. "Arthur" Alfred whined from within the blanket cocoon he had made. Arthur smiled at the thought of the loud and boisterous man being brought to such a state by a loud noise. "Alfred don't be scared I'm here" Arthur removed the blanket that covered the weapons face, as tears streamed down his soft cheeks. Alfred clung to Arthur wrapping his arms and legs around his body. Arthur shuffled to get comfortable and wrapped his arm around the trembling man. The two spent the night wrapped up in each other. Arthur enjoyed the warmth Alfred provided and Alfred was desperate for companionship.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning the storm had retracted leaving out plenty of sunshine and a soft breeze. Alfred woke up to find himself on the couch snuggled up close to Arthur, being sure to not disturb the sleeping meister he shuffled out of bed and put on his pants from yesterday with only one word in mind; coffee. Once the aroma was wafting throughout the house he made extra tea for Arthur and his brothers unsure if they shared the strange love for the stuff.

After about an hour of decent silence he heard thumping and groaning from both the living room and the room that had been taken. Arthur was the first to emerge still wobbling from sleepiness. "Morning" He grunted taking his favorite cup of tea while trying to remember how to sit in a chair. Next came the two new guests that Alfred noted acted exactly like Arthur did in the mornings. "Good morning y'all" Alfred smiled from his usual newspaper puzzle that happened to be a crossword today.

"Oh god how are you so happy" Scott groaned from across the table. Dylan had finished his cup in two sips and had fallen asleep on the table without anyone caring. "Arthur your tea doesn't taste like shit today so congratulations" Scott commented. Arthur's only response to the comment was his middle finger. Alfred realized the more he spent with the three the more he saw similarities than he originally thought but not because of their way of speaking but simple things like how they held their cup, how they furrowed their eyebrows at almost anything and their most extravagant quality was the piercing green eyes they all had. Alfred suddenly felt out of place, he was certainly not a Kirkland.

"Alright Artie it's time to go" Alfred stood placing his soiled cup into the sink. "Where are you two going?" Scott mumbled now on his third cup. "We have school" Alfred pointed to the clock on the stove. "So you're just leaving us here alone?" Scott asked with just a hint of curiosity. "No let me just call a babysitter of course we're leaving you here alone you twit" Arthur snapped dragging himself from the seat.

The two made their way to class in a comfortable silence before Alfred broke it "Hey Artie" Alfred hummed softly. "What is it" Arthur had given up on telling Alfred not to call him that. "What do you want to be when you get older?" Alfred asked Arthur who seemed taken back by the question. "Isn't it obvious? The best meister on the planet" Arthur said after a moment of silence. "Oh really I want to be an astronomer" Alfred looked up at the sky that was slowly growing brighter with the rising sun."You like space?" Arthur asked his companion

Arthur looked at how Alfred brightened up at the mention of space, he had a look of wonder and natural curiosity. It fit the adventurous American, Arthur wanted to see more of Alfred's passions. "I love space! The fear of the unknown, the depths, and the untouched natural beauty are interesting" Alfred felt himself tremble with excitement. Arthur saw the real flame in the weapon, he didn't want to live the life of just another tool he wanted more. Just as Arthur was about to say something a familiar voice called to them "Wait up!" Matthew ran to them with Francis not too far behind.

"Mattie!" Alfred greeted his brother with a hug. "How has it been going?" Alfred gave his brother a quick inspection to make sure of no injuries. "I'm fine what aboot you eh?" Matthew asked slightly slipping into his natural accent. "It's going good but Arthur's brothers are over for a while" Alfred heard a horrified gasp as soon as he mentioned Arthur's brothers. "Mon deu! How are you even alive?!" Francis gripped Alfred's shoulders. "They aren't that bad actually" Alfred reassured his friend. "What do you mean not that bad?! Every time I went to visit Arthur as a child they would constantly humiliate us" Francis was starting to think Alfred was much more of an air head than he originally thought. "Calm down you two I spoke with them and they will only be here for one or two weeks while their house is being fixed up" Arthur broke up the dramatic pair.

"So what are we doing today? Are we just trying to resonate like last time or…?" Alfred thought for a moment. "Actually we have real classes today, like maths and English" Arthur told Alfred who was deflating at the mention of math. "I hate math" Alfred sulked, and it was true he hated the subject but surprisingly he was good at it.

Math class was a stressful series of events for Arthur due to his class mates. Alfred who refused to work but when he did he ended up with the correct answer, Matthew who had finished the worksheet in under ten minuets, Francis who was trying to copy, the Italian twins who would argue over their answers until Ludwig pointed out that they were both wrong, Heracles and Sadik yelling over who Kiku loved more and all of these just added to anxiety of Arthur's brothers trashing his place. Arthur looked over to Alfred's paper which he noticed was completed and then looked down to his half filled out work. Letting out a groan Arthur put his head on his desk not caring anymore.

The class finally ended just as Arthur was going to stab himself with his pencil. "Artie are you OK?" Alfred asked on their way to science a subject Alfred was excited to learn about. "I'm fine just stressed" Arthur was rubbing his head trying to make the headache go away. Alfred looked at his hurting friend and smiled taking off his backpack that seemed empty of all schoolwork and pulled out a soup warming container. "Soup?" Arthur asked eyeing the weapon. "No look" Alfred opened up the container that let out a little steam as the lid was removed revealing warm fresh tea. Arthur stared at the container that was handed to him "You made tea and brought it for me" Arthur saw a label with his name written in the Americans hand writing.

"Yep I brought one for me too" Alfred pulled out another container filled with coffee. Arthur felt slightly better knowing the American put effort into keeping him happy and took a sip of the tea. "Thanks" Arthur muttered as they took their seats in the classroom for science. The class went by much more smoothly as Alfred was paying attention and answering questions while Arthur dozed off. Alfred looked behind him and saw that Arthur fell asleep he stood and gently shook his friend awake. "Hey dude you totally missed the class" Alfred laughed. "Is it done?" Arthur stretched trying to shake the sleep away. "I think so where do we go now" Alfred asked putting Arthur's bag on his shoulder. "Why do you carry a purse" he smiled as he looked down at the leather bag hanging. "It is not a purse it is a satchel" Arthur made a face at the laugh he received. "Fine it's a man purse" Alfred ducked away from the swing Arthur took at his shoulder.

"Let's just go" Arthur stomped out with the American trotting behind. "Hey Artie what do we get for lunch?" Alfred asked as they approached Matthew. "We don't eat lunch here" Arthur said noticing Alfred stop cold. "What do you mean we don't eat lunch?! I'm hungry Arthur and if I don't eat I will die! I will just eat another student and DIE" Alfred dropped to his knees receiving questioning stares from others. "Calm down Al you will be fine here" Matthew pulled out a box of pancakes from his backpack. Arthur was beginning to question these two. "OH thank god food" Alfred scarfed down the pancakes with little effort. Alfred had pancakes stuffed into his cheeks like a chipmunk. "I'm good now" Alfred said contently swallowing the last of the food. "Why do you and Matthew carry around food?" Arthur asked. "for reasons like this" Alfred said happily. The rest of the day went by much better than Arthur had expected only having to tell Alfred to shut up during class twice.

"Alfred we have to get home fast" Arthur was practically dragging the American along once school had ended. "Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" Alfred whined not wanting to run like Arthur had wanted to. "Because my idiot brothers are at my house alone" Arthur pulled harder but failing due to the fact Alfred was much heavier than himself. Alfred pouted and only sped up slightly "Alfred!" Arthur snapped "please" he said in a quieter voice suddenly getting an idea "If you hurry I'll make you a chocolate cake" Arthur saw Alfred's eyes widen at the mention of chocolate cake. Arthur was yanked up onto Alfred's back into a piggyback ride and Alfred sprinted. Arthur yelped and held on for dear life but was impressed by Alfred being able to carry two backpacks and a one hundred thirty pound man with minimal effort.

When they arrived Alfred gently set him down patiently waiting for Arthur to unlock the door. "Before we enter, I want to apologize for the mess my brothers have probably made" Arthur slowly opened the door glad to see that the mess was nonexistent until he saw a pile of an assortment of beers along with his brothers passed out on the couch. "Are you kidding me its only THREE" Arthur growled at the drunk bodies. "So Arthur, I understand your rage and that your brothers are drunks but… cake" Alfred put a hand to his shoulder praying Arthur hadn't lied. "Right, I'll make it right away. Can you check if they trashed our room?" Arthur asked feeling his head hurt again.

Alfred slowly entered the room not seeing anything wrong yet except the unmade bed. Taking a sigh Alfred began to pick up his cloths from the floor probably from them checking that he was safe to be around Arthur. A sound caught Alfred's attention keeping deadly silent he heard shuffling from the bed. Alfred slowly walked over to the moving lump underneath the sheet. He almost screamed as he yanked the blanket away revealing a small grey Chihuahua. Alfred immediately got on his knees and began to pet the dog. He loved dogs, growing up he only had large working and hunting dogs so any small dog was interesting to him. Alfred gently picked up the Chihuahua and made his way to the kitchen where Arthur was mixing up ingredients.

Arthur looked up at the sound of someone entering. "What's with the face?" He asked the American who looks as if he had just seen the saddest movie. Alfred slowly held up the dog "Can we keep it?" Alfred asked childlike. Arthur stared at Alfred unable to process what was happening. "Where did you get that dog?" Arthur said after what seemed like years. "I found it, PLEASEEEEEE" Alfred was now begging. "It's so cute and soft and tiny and and..." Alfred cut off. "We can't take care of it" Arthur looked back to the cookbook he had open. "Yes I can!" Alfred declared "Wait a minute I'm a seventeen year old man and I don't need your approval" Alfred turned around and went to sit on the only free couch that was available. "I will call you Tony" Alfred petted his new dog. Alfred laid down to nap while his new small friend found a place to nap on Alfred's stomach.

"Alfred wake up its done" Arthur's distant voice woke Alfred but there where other factors that jolted him awake. The smell of something burning and the beeping of the fire alarm. Alfred grabbed Tony and bolted to the kitchen to see the size of the fire to put it out but what he saw was not a laughing matter. Arthur was happily standing next to a black pile that seemed to be the cause of the fire. Alfred ran to open the windows and let some smoke out. "Um Arthur" Alfred coughed once he reentered the kitchen "what is that?" He motioned to the black pile. "It's the cake silly" Alfred was unsure if he was joking. "It's one of my best" Arthur went to grab some silverware. Alfred put Tony on the chair next to him and slowly used the fork to dig into the cake.

The outside was tough much like a lump of charcoal while the center was still in the state of batter. "Oh Arthur you didn't have to" Alfred put a slice on his plate. "No, no I said I would and I must keep my promises" Arthur sat down watching Alfred 'eat'. Alfred took slow bites afraid of throwing up if he ate too fast the outside tasted like dirt that Alfred ate as a child on a dare while the inside tasted like bread that had been drenched in water from a public fountain. "Why don't you eat some?" Alfred asked in hoped Arthur would taste the horror and throw it away. "No thanks, I don't really like chocolate cake I prefer vanilla" he refused much to the Americans despair. Alfred forced himself to eat at least two slices before he ran into the bathroom. 'How could such a smart, strong and tolerant person cook so horrifyingly?' Alfred asked himself as he finally came out and collapsed onto the bed.

Arthur came into the room a short time later and saw Alfred writhing on the bed. "Alfred are you OK?" Arthur asked worriedly. "I'm fine just getting sick" Alfred moaned out as another wave of pain hit his stomach, Alfred knew he had food poisoning. "How about you sleep on the bet today" Arthur smiled putting Tony next to Alfred. "Alright" Alfred said not having the strength to argue and then passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Author note

sorry about the delay! To be honest I was a lazy fuck but here it is, enjoy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

><p>When Alfred woke up in the morning he realized his stomach wasn't hurting anymore from the cake he had forced down last night in his attempt to make Arthur happy. Alfred really did like Arthur even if the grumpy Englishman can't cook for shit. He looked around as he stretched his sore muscles and noticed how Tony had decided that the bed was better than with Alfred and curled up next to Arthur who was mumbling in his sleep.<p>

He tiptoed his way to the kitchen so to not wake anyone for his morning cup of coffee when he noticed a note hanging on the refrigerator.

_Dear whoever_

_We went to the bar last night after we woke up if we aren't home by morning then this means we were too drunk to get back and crashed at a hotel._

_From Dylan_

Alfred thought this over for a moment realizing that Arthur's brothers weren't home at the moment and thanked the gods. Alfred made his morning cup of coffee and as he took the first sip as Arthur stumbled through the door way followed by Tony who happily bounced at the sight of Alfred. As Alfred bent down to pet the small dog his stomach started hurting again but not as strongly as the previous day. He stayed down for a moment and slowly rose to his feet as the pain dulled down. Arthur gave him a suspicious look for a brief moment but took his seat in front of his tea. "Morning" Alfred smiled trying to ignore the episode hoping Arthur hadn't noticed. "Alfred are you alright?" Arthur asked with a hint of concern. "I'm fine I promise" Alfred drank his coffee not wanting to bring up the reason for his stomach ache. "Alfred if you are not feeling well you should stay here and rest" Arthur put his hand on Alfred's shoulder in an attempt to be kind although Arthur had never been too good with wording his feelings so he found it easier to show them.

"Really?" Alfred brightened up at the mention of staying home like a child whose mother had agreed to get the new video game console. "Thank you so much" Alfred gave Arthur an overly affectionate hug. A silence was left after Alfred had let go but since Alfred had ways of breaking awkwardness it didn't last even three seconds. "Oh here" Alfred handed Arthur the note he had found. Arthur read through the note and sighing heavily. "What's wrong?" Alfred tilted his head to the side much like a puppy. "Nothing it's just they don't know how to stop drinking" Arthur put his cup in the sink noting that they needed to wash them and made his way to change into more proper cloths for school.

Alfred watched Arthur walk to school leaving his alone in the house with Tony. Arthur had told him that if his brothers where to return before he did then Alfred should lock himself I the closet and wait. He walked around aimlessly until he ended up in their room wandering what sort of things Arthur had hidden from him, 'it's not snooping if I'm his roommate' Alfred told himself walking over to the nearest chest that belonged to Arthur. The top drawer had nothing but socks and boxers, the second was filled with shirts and anything ranging from gloves to bandannas. The final drawer was promising containing a small box, Alfred sat on the bed wandering if he should open it, he let his curiosity take control and opened the little box only to find it full of rings of all shapes and sizes but with one trademark, they where all black or had black in some way. 'Does Arthur collect black rings or something?' Alfred took one out and examined it noticing the letters on the inside '_King of punk_' Alfred giggled to himself at the thought of Arthur wearing black leather jeans so tight he couldn't walk and purple streaked hair. it _couldn't_ belong to the smart stuffy man.

Not having found much else he placed the box back and made his way to the Arthur's closet. At first all he found was sweater vests and khakis until he pushed aside Arthur's large winter coat revealing a black leather jacket 'holy shit' Alfred stared with his mouth hanging open at the clearly printed _Arthur_ on it. Alfred cautiously pushed the jacket aside revealing an assortment of _punk cloths _ranging from battered t shirts to jeans so ripped he wandered if they even covered anything. In the very back of the closet he found a large cardboard box taped shut, he looked around even if no one was home to check if he was being watched. Inside where a pair of platform shoes, at that Alfred lost it he laughed until his stomach was more sore than it was yesterday. Further down the box was a smaller box labeled piercings 'JESUS FUCKING CHRIST ARTHUR' Alfred thought to himself what sort of _phase_ did he go through. At the bottom was a neatly newspaper wrapped package that from the dates printed on them where from the day before Alfred arrived 'ooo last minuet secrets' he snickered. He opened it up being careful to not to rip any sheets and gasped stumbling back, inside was a stack of gay magazines and the front cover of the latest issue had an almost naked man. Alfred stayed where he was putting the pieces together then sifted through the entire stack all of which had naked men on all pages. "Arthur… Is…. Gay" Alfred slowly whispered it as he put everything back into place.

He laid down on the couch hugging Tony closely not really paying attention to the documentary about birds playing at the moment. 'If Arthur is gay that's none of my business!' Alfred mentally yelled to himself 'Why am I thinking about this so much! It's not like it matters to me!' he grunted trying to fall asleep and eventually falling into a restless slumber. "OI ARE YOU ALIVE?!" Someone penetrated through Alfred's dreams "Huh?" He opened one eye to see Scott looming over him and Dylan looking at him slightly concerned. 'Oh fuck' Alfred suddenly remembered what Arthur had said about his brothers returning home. "Yea sorry" he slowly rose from the awkward position he'd fallen asleep in. "Listen kid I know I don't really know you to well but can you make us that tea you made earlier" Scott looked away as if asking was embarrassing. "Uh sure" Alfred hesitantly made his way to the kitchen and put the kettle he borrowed from Arthur to heat, In the mean time he fed Tony who was unhappy with the sudden intrusion.

"Thanks lad" Scott took Arthur's usual seat and took a sip of the steamy tea. Alfred served Dylan and took the liberty to pour some of the left over coffee for himself. "Wait… Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Dylan gave him a suspicious glare "Yea but I got sick and stayed back today" Alfred explained surprised that the brothers weren't as much of assholes as Arthur made them sound. "Let me guess, Arthur cooked for you" Scott proudly laughed at his own joke but the look Alfred gave him told everything. "Oh my god he did!" Scott fell out of his chair cackling while Dylan gave him a look of disapproval.

"He's a smart lad but the worst fuckin cook in the world" Scott smoothed down and continued sipping his tea but would laugh at the new discovery every few sips. "What time does your school normally end?" Scott glanced at the clock reading noon. "Around three, why?" Alfred said putting his mug down. "Perfect just enough time to get completely wasted" Scott left the tea and took out a large bottle of alcohol he bought from the nearest liquor store. "Want some?" He offered Alfred "I'm underage" Alfred said refusing the foul smelling drink "HA when I was your age I was piss drunk all of the time!" Scott took a massive swing of hit handing the bottle to Dylan who happily drank it.

After more trips to the store, any more bottles and countless efforts from Alfred to get them to not drink, Scott and Dylan where so drunk they couldn't walk anymore while they forced Alfred to take the seat I between them. "You know what" Scott slurred clumsily putting his hand on Alfred's shoulder "I lieke yuou, you're a goodd lad" Scott said uncomfortably close to Alfred. "Thanks" Alfred pushed him back so he didn't fall off the couch. Dylan had just passed out and Scott was holding Alfred in a tight hug telling him about his childhood when Arthur opened the door

"What the bloody fuck is happening?" Arthur looked at the scene in front of him. "Oh thank god you're home!" Alfred tried wiggling out from the iron grip but failed. "Scott you git let him go" Arthur commanded putting his belongings down. "Why are you sooooo mean" Scott dropped Alfred then passed out. "Thank you so much!" Alfred hugged his savior but received a glare. "Didn't I tell you to go inside the closet when those two wankers came home?" Arthur said trying to stay angry. "Yea but I fell asleep and the came home asking for some tea and and…" Alfred slowly drifted off noticing how Arthur was not accepting his excuse. Arthur couldn't stay mad at him because of how much Alfred looked like a kicked puppy "Did they hurt you?" He asked genially curious "What… No I'm fine" Alfred smiled "I'm feeling much better too" Alfred rubbed his stomach through the shirt he wore.

Arthur felt relieved he didn't want Alfred to suffer from all the teasing and pranks his brothers did to him as a kid the memories of having lizards dropped on his head and buckets above doors flashed in Arthur's eyes. "Is there still some tea left over?" Arthur could go for some tea to distract him from his boring day. "Of course!" Alfred led him to the kitchen and served the still warm liquid. "You know your brothers aren't so bad I mean Scott is an emotional drunk and Dylan passed out like after an hour but they mean good" Alfred interrupted the silence after a moment. Arthur almost choked on his tea "Alfred are you sure you are feeling well?" he looked at the American through confused eyes. The next couple of hours where spent cleaning the mess Arthur's brothers had made and Alfred telling everything he did _except the snooping through Arthur's things_. That night as they got ready for bed Alfred noticed Arthur seemed distracted "Hey Artie what's wrong?" he asked from the little corner he had begun changing in to avoid stripping in front of Arthur. "Huh? Oh nothing" Arthur looked away clearly lying, he had never been a good liar

Alfred made a face and threw his shirt at Arthur "Tell me" he demanded. Arthur looked at the childish boy and sighed knowing he wouldn't win. "Fine I signed up for extra resonance lessons and so did Francis" Arthur mumbled feeling like an idiot that he had to take classes to resonate with his weapon when other meisters could do it without any help. "Do I have to come?" Alfred asked not really wanting more school work. "No it's a meister only class" Arthur felt the slight sigh of relief Alfred let out. "When is it?" Alfred wondered since he didn't recall the school staying open so long after classes ended. "It will be a week during Christmas" Arthur admitted. "I'm going to be alone with your brothers for a week?!" Alfred panicked. "Good heavens NO they will be leaving before then to have Christmas with our mum" Arthur corrected himself quickly. "Plus since Francis is going too, you can invite Matthew over to sped the week here so neither of you are alone" Arthur suggested kind of liking the idea of two cute brothers sleeping together in his bed 'no Arthur this isn't the time!' he slapped himself. "Alright" Alfred had retreated to his sleeping bag/ spot on the floor and let his mind drift to the events of today. 'why hasn't Arthur told me that hes gay?' Alfred felt slightly jealous 'who else knows' he puffed his cheeks in annoyance of not knowing. 'What if I'm gay?' Alfred asked himself but pushed it aside since he had only dated girls 'This is a problem for another day' Alfred curled up and let Arthur's night mumbles lure him to sleep.


End file.
